Breakthrough
by Oktarin
Summary: Kaito is a scientist determined to finish his fathers work against his family's wishes. But when he finally has a breakthrough creating Miku, a robot with actual feelings, will it bring him fortune or trouble? MikuXKaito AU main vocaloids used
1. Chapter 1

**This is majorly AU so don't start freaking because their last names are a little different, it will all make sense soon enough. This is my first Vocaloid ff, so be nice, anyway… the characters don't have any set personalities so I kinda just made them how I picture them. Enjoy and plz comment!**

**P.S. More characters will be coming in soon, the main Vocaloids and some of the fan made ones will all be characters. **

Chapter 1-

"I'm home!" Twenty five year old Meiko Kagamine called as she entered her house. It was well into the night but she was sure the whole house was still up. She kicked off a black high heel before using her foot to slam the door closed once more and dropping her suitcase to the floor with a loud thud. She sighed with relief when she got the other high heel off as well as her confining jacket. It had been another long day at work, she hates her job and especially her boss, if she could she would smack the jerk upside his blue head. But at least she has the weekend to relax… "Stupid Isamine…" She grumbled to herself as she stomped into the house. "Such a perverted jerk…"

"What he do now?"

"Gah!" Meiko practically jumped out of her skin, whirling around to find one of the other inhabitants of the house peering around the corner with innocent green eyes. "God Gumi…" Meiko grumbled raking a hand through her short, already messy brown hair. "How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me like that?"

"Sorry Meiko!" The girl sang, bounding around the corner to come to a halt in front of the older girl. She was wearing her favorite bright orange skirt along with the matching tank top and vest and, of course, strapped to her head were her favorite glasses, they were more like goggles in Meiko's opinion, with their dark red lenses and black strap. "So what did Isamine do today? Is he still bugging you about Uncle Kaito?"

Meiko sighed and began walking again, knowing the childish fifteen year old was sure to follow. "Yeah… speaking of _Uncle_ Kaito, where is he?" Meiko figured she already knew the answer. Her twenty-year-old, good for nothing, brother was probably downstairs playing evil scientist with his little projects.

"He's downstairs working on his robots." Gumi replied as she skipped along behind her, twirling so she could admire her ruffly skirt. "Rin is upstairs, Len is out with some of his friends, and Gakupo is in his study."

Meiko nodded, figuring that would be the case. Meiko had never imagined living like this, she figured as soon as she was out of high school she could get a place of her own, away from her family and friends, and start out fresh. But then her father died, as well as Gumi and Gakupo's mother and father, leaving her and Gakupo to take care of their families. Ever since it took her fathers life she's hated science but for some ungodly reason it only made her brother more obsessed and determined to go back and redo what their parents had been working on.

A twenty year old man should be out partying, not hiding in his basement, hunched over a computer, working on something pointless that had taken three lives.

Besides, if he actually gave her the money he used on his robots they would be much better off, Meiko probably wouldn't even have to work so late.

"So Isamine still wants Uncle Kaito's robots?" Gumi asked innocently.

"Yes Gumi…" Meiko sighed as they entered the empty kitchen. The house was large but not very nice, it could be worse though. "Why don't you go talk to Rin some?" She suggested eyeing the high cabinet that held the sake.

"Ok!" Gumi replied, smiling brightly before skipping back the way they had came.

Meiko sighed, slipping over to pull a bottle of sake from the cabinet before heading to the door that lead to the basement. She popped the drink open, taking a large swig of it, before heading down the twisting metal staircase. The basement was a large, bright, room, littered with scrap metal and paper. In the center was a large desk where Kaito usually was when she came down but tonight he was nowhere in sight. Her brown eyes immediately flickered to the far corner of the room hidden by large curtains making it resemble a giant shower. "Oi! Bakaito!" She called before taking another swig of her alcohol. "Where are you?"

Kaito's blue head popped out of the white curtains. His blue eyes came to rest on her and a lopsided grin spread across his face. "Ah! Perfect timing my lovely Onee-Chan, come here, come here!" He said franticly motioning for her to do so.

Meiko snorted before taking yet another long drink from her bottle. "Did you seriously just call me that?"

"Hurry up! I want to show you something!"

Meiko rolled her eyes before starting down the remaining stairs. She was slightly surprised he was actually allowing her to come down. He never allowed her to see his work, all she knew was that it was a pointless project working with robotics that had ended her fathers life in an explosion. She would think that he would at least ask Gakupo for help, he was also a scientist but currently he was forced to work as a science teacher in a local college. "What is it?" She called warily but Kaito had already slipped away. "Kaito, seriously, what is it? Oh, and Isamine was asking about you again today. That dude seriously wants whatever it is your working on. So what is…" She pushed the white curtains away to peek inside.

What she found made her freeze.

Kaito was hunched over a control panel, quickly pressing buttons, and the wires attached to the control panel wound their way over to a large egg-like container, it was at least four or five feet taller than herself and she was relatively tall, it was made of glass tinted blue but she could still easily see what was held inside.

She gulped looking down at the bottle in her hands. She definitely hadn't had enough to be drunk so either this was a dream… or that girl was real.

"Kaito…" She said nervously, taking a hesitant step forward. "Wh-what is that… exactly?"

"It's what I've been working on!" He sang bounding over to fiddle with the latches on the side of the egg. "She's amazing isn't she?" He continued, throwing the front open so Meiko could clearly see the girl strapped inside. "She's going to be unlike anything else…"

Meiko gulped, taking another step into the little area her brother had created. "It… it's a robot?"

"Don't be afraid," he laughed taking off his lab coat and throwing it to the floor so he could work easier. "Come here!" He reached over to grab his sister's wrist, dragging her over so they both were standing before the girl.

She looked around the age of fifteen, maybe sixteen, she wore a white leotard-like outfit with shorts, no sleeves, and a turtleneck. She had long, milky green hair that had been pulled up into two pigtails, her skin was flawless, her face calm like she was asleep. She looked… human.

"She… it… looks so human though…" Meiko murmured, standing on her tiptoes to brush the girls bangs from her face. "It feels like real hair and skin! Kaito, how did you do this?" She demanded, shocked that her idiot of a brother could accomplish something like this. She had assumed the reason he never flaunted his success was simply because he was failing miserably, but this… this was amazing.

Kaito grinned at her, blue eyes sparkling with excitement and pride. "Uh-uh-uh Meiko, a scientist never reveals his secrets…"

"That's a magician Kaito…" Meiko huffed putting her hand on her hip.

"Well, the design is dad's I think, he came up with most of it with Gakupo's parents help you know, they just didn't execute it right." He explained, going back over to the control panel. "Her name is Miku Hatsune, I've programmed her with everything she could possibly need, she's strong, smart, she has _feelings_, it's like she's a human being! Only better! All I have to do is turn her on!"

"Kaito, are you sure about this?" Meiko asked nervously, suddenly a bit more wary of the robot. "I mean, this did kill dad…"

"Calm down Meiko! I've got it right! This is going to get us out of poverty!" And with that he slammed his hand down on the on button.

Meiko gulped, taking a step back from Miku before taking a drink from her bottle to calm her nerves. She watched fearfully for a moment but… nothing happened. "Uh… Kaito, I think it's not working…" She informed him.

"What! No! I've spent weeks on this! My entire summer! Wasted!" Kaito wailed, pulling at his hair angrily before tearing the curtains out of his way and storming towards the stairs, grumbling to himself.

"Kaito…" Meiko sighed following after him reluctantly. "Come on Kaito, you did great!" She insisted as they entered the kitchen where Len was leaning lazily against the sink, sipping from a soda. He watched his two older siblings with little interest. "Maybe you just need a little help! I bet Gakupo will know what to do!" Meiko insisted but Kaito only ignored her, pulling a gallon of vanilla ice cream from the freezer.

"Gakupo will know what now?" Interrupted a certain purple-haired man as he came into the room with little Gumi hot on his tail.

"Nothing…" Kaito huffed, collapsing into a chair at the small kitchen table and shoving a spoon into his vanilla ice cream.

"He created this robot," Meiko informed him, brown eyes still wide. "And it's AMAZING!" Kaito couldn't help but blush lightly at the compliment. Usually his sister was harassing and insulting him, not complimenting him.

"Really?" Gumi gasped clapping her hands. "What can it do? Is it cute?" She demanded, grin on her face.

Len snorted. "Kaito's actually done something with his life? Never thought this day would come…"

"Shut up…" Kaito huffed before eating a big spoonful of vanilla ice cream. "This is the second try… Haku didn't work either…"

"Haku? You mean there was _another_?" Meiko cried. "Was it as real looking as that Miku one?"

"You _named_ them?" Len asked, raising a brow as he tried not to laugh.

"Oh shut up blondie!" Kaito huffed, pouting like a child.

"What are they? Like your little girlfriends?" Len teased, snickering at his older brother. "That's sad…"

Kaito huffed, cheeks flushing with embarrassment and irritation. "You don't-"

"Oh my god! Who is that?" Everyone looked to where Gumi was pointing, the door to the basement.

Peeking out at them was an innocent looking girl with big blue eyes. She blinked at them then smiled slightly. "Hello," she said sticking a hand out so she could wave slightly. "Uh, I'm Miku…"

The silence was deafening.

"She's… the robot?" Gumi squeaked.

"Nuh-uh, no way." Len added staring at the girl, blue eyes wide.

"Kaito, did you really succeed in making artificial life?" Gakupo gasped peering at the girl. "And one so lovely…" He added, lips curving into a slight smirk.

"Gakupo!" Meiko cried whacking him upside the head earning a yelp of pain from the purple-headed man. "Stop acting like such a perv! For god's sake! You're a grown man not a hormonal teenager!"

"Miku," Kaito scrambled out of his chair to kneel in front of the smaller girl, ice cream left behind to melt. "Are… you're working properly?"

Miku smiled sweetly coming a little farther out of the doorway. "You're my creator…"

"Y-yeah, I created you." Kaito replied nodding sharply.

"I… I like being… alive." She continued.

"Well, good, I would hope so… uh, you feel alright and everything? Your limbs are working properly?"

"No way that's a robot." Len huffed crossing his arms over his chest. "She's probably just some girl Kaito kidnapped or something. He's such a masochist…"

Kaito threw him a dirty look and Gakupo just chuckled. "It's true…"

"I am not!" Kaito hissed.

"Hey, Meiko, what's a masochist again?" Gumi whispered to the other girl.

"God help me…" Meiko sighed rubbing her forehead. "Kaito, stop acting like a kid and take care of your… creation."

Miku blinked, stepping farther into the room and collapsing to her knees the floor in front of Kaito with a soft thud. "Miku! Are you ok?" He yelped lurching forward to grab the girl by the shoulders.

She only giggled, throwing her arms around him in an embrace. "Cre-a-tor…"

Kaito blinked owlishly, realizing the girl was hugging him. He grinned. "The social recognition is working!"

Meiko watched a little disturbed by the way the girl blushed softly, nuzzling into her brothers shoulder. It was… so… human. She shifted nervously. "I need some more sake…" She grumbled, moving to get some more from the cabinet.

"This is amazing!" Gakupo cried thinking of all the possibilities for this new creation. Perhaps they would no longer live in poverty… "Hey! You could sell it to Isamine to get us out of debt!" He suggested.

"What?" Kaito pulled Miku even closer, clutching her to his chest as he stared over his shoulder at Gakupo in shock. "She's not an _it _Gakupo, she has feelings, like a _human_. And I will _never_ sell anything to that filthy-"

"Ok, we get the idea Kaito." Meiko cut in with a sigh. "You can keep your little robo- er, _girl_ as long as you can pay for the stuff she needs, whatever that may be… and keep an eye on her. We already have three, well, four kids running around here counting you."

"Hey!" He protested, pouting at her indignantly. "I'm not a _kid_, besides, Miku will soon be paying for herself." He said firmly. "She has many gifts and I'm sure she will find something she likes to do."

Len snorted. "Dude, she's a robot, stop talking about her like she's actually human."

Miku curled farther into Kaito's embrace, frowning to herself. She has feelings… she can be human too… Why can't they see that like Kaito?

Kaito scowled at his younger brother. "She has a brain, a body, and feelings, what more do you need to be human?"

"Uh, a HUMAN body, a HUMAN brain, and feelings that haven't been PROGRAMED." Len snapped.

Miku squeezed her eyes shut, fingers gripping Kaito's blue shirt tightly. She didn't like the little blond boy who said such harsh things, nor the creepy purple-headed man whose eyes always seemed to sparkle menacingly, the brunette seemed kind enough, the little green haired one was a little too hyper, it would take some time to get used to her. But she loved Kaito, he had created her after all.

"I'm going to bed…" Kaito growled, gathering Miku up in his arms. She let out a little squeak of surprise, gripping Kaito's shirt even tighter. "I'll see you in the morning…"

"Wait, you aren't taking her to bed with you, are you?" Gakupo asked, brow raised.

"Well I'm not leaving her in the basement," Kaito replied before taking the girl from the kitchen.

Meiko sighed heavily, this would be interesting…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Ryusei, VictimOfDoubt, Blue Neonlightshow, SillyStreamers, Rampage of a Len Fan, and Matsy for reviewing! **

**Lol Len's not going to be a jerk the entire ff… I just kind of think of him as stubborn and… teenage-boy-like…? Nothing against teenage boys! Just you tend to be moody and hormonal… at least most of you my age… What I'm trying to say is Len, in my mind, kind of tries to act "Cool" by being a jerk to some extent.**

**I love Kokoro and VOiCE (anything vocaloid pretty much) but this really isn't based off of any songs. I read a fanfic that involved Gakupo being a scientist and creating Luka and it made me think of something I had written a long time ago (A book, er, the beginning of a book not a ff) I just kind of wanted to do something similar. But I made the plot very different… It's going to have lots of twists and turns… **

**Speaking of plot… Isamine is supposed to be the rock version of Kaito in this story and everything, it will all kind of make sense later... I'm not sure yet but I think I'll probably put the other rock versions of the vocaloids in here… IDK**

**Actually… if everything goes as planned… all of the vocaloids, at least the actual ones, will be characters… Maybe not main characters but still characters. The pairings are undecided besides Miku X Kaito, but it's not going to be all love and snuggles all throughout the story… Be prepared for drama. And there will be a little crack pairing I'm sure, especially where Gakupo is involved simply because I think of him as a flirt. Rin will be more involved throughout the story too, simply because I LOVE HER. She's my fav vocaloid…**

**Ok, so obviously I don't own Vocaloid and Rin doesn't write their songs… this is AU. You'll understand soon enough, I just thought it worked out…**

Chapter 2 –

Miku's blue eyes fluttered open, focusing instantly on the face only inches from her own. Kaito's blue hair was messy, his eyes closed, his mouth open releasing a soft snore, his arm draped protectively over her waist. She smiled, feeling her face turn warm. She didn't quite understand that fluttery feeling she got inside at the sight of her creator but it was nice, she figured it just must be a part of being alive. Oh how she loved being alive… She would find a way to repay her creator one way or another for bringing her to life.

Her smile turned into a childish grin as she slipped from the bed, tiptoeing towards the door. She now was better covered by Kaito's baggy t-shirt with the image of an ice cream cone on the front, it stopped at the middle of her thigh and the sleeves almost reached her elbows it was so big, but she didn't mind. It smelt of him, that rich, intoxicating, smell of vanilla.

She went down the stairs, two at a time, loving the feeling of her new limbs. But she froze at the sound of a voice drifting down the hall from the kitchen.

"_Aku no hana… Karen ni saku… Azayaka no irodori de…"_ Rin was in her own little world as she cooked, tapping her foot along with the song. No one else was up yet so she had to keep her voice down, if they had been up she would have no problem screaming out her song. But she knew that waking Meiko was not a good idea from past experience… so she kept relatively quiet.

But what shocked her was when a voice joined her own. Her words faltered and she turned, confused. Surely Meiko was still asleep and both her and Gumi's voices were much different than this one, more mature in a way… so who could be the one joining in?

Her blue eyes widened when they fell on the taller girl leaning against the doorframe wearing her brother's t-shirt as she repeated the lyrics over and over again, eyes closed and lips turned into a smile. She was beautiful, Rin couldn't help but hope she would look remotely similar when she got older. Rin immediately thought she knew who this girl was, Kaito's girlfriend. But she hadn't thought her nerdy brother even realized girls existed… Let alone be capable of getting a girl like this…

"Hey, are you Kaito's girlfriend?" She asked shamelessly making Miku open her eyes just to blink at the little girl. "Well, are ya'?"

"Kaito is my creator." Miku replied calmly.

Rin's eye twitched. "Ookaaayy…" She replied turning back to the stove to keep the bacon from burning. "So… my brother… _created _you?"

"Kaito is your brother?" Miku asked sitting at the table. Her movements were still mechanical, not smooth and human.

"Uh, yeah, he's my big brother, Len's my twin, Meiko's my big sis, and Gumi and Gakupo are like distant family I guess." She explained, glancing at the girl out of the corner of her eyes. "So… if my brother created you, does that mean you're a robot?"

"Yes," Miku replied calmly.

"Cool!" Rin cried grinning at her. "So can you like lift super heavy things? Ooh! Do you have laser vision? Oh, oh, I know! I bet you have a super brain and can get the internet in it and stuff!"

"Um, I'm not sure…" Miku replied, shifting uncomfortably.

"Oh, I'm Rin by the way!" She said cheerfully, pointing at herself with her thumb. "Do you got a name?"

"Miku," she said smiling at the girl.

"Hey, do you eat regular food?" Rin asked.

"Um… I don't know. I'm not…"

"Hungry?"

"Yes, I'm not hun-gry."

Rin laughed turning back to the stove. "Your pretty cool," she decided. "Why'd Kaito create you?"

"Um… I don't know…"

"You don't know much do ya'?"

Miku frowned, looking down and nodding sharply. "I was only born yesterday night…"

"Well no wonder! Who can blame ya' then? You have a lot to learn." Rin declared plopping into the chair across from Miku with her plate piled high with steaming food.

"Um, Rin? What was that you were doing earlier?"

"Huh?" Rin gulped down her mouth-full of food. "You mean cooking?"

"No, the… the words…" Miku said, brow furrowed as she tried to tap into the "internet" that Rin spoke of.

"Oh! You mean singing?" Rin replied taking a drink of orange juice. "That's called singing, that's what I wanna' do when I grow up!" She informed Miku with a grin. "I'm gonna be a famous singer! Write my own songs and everything!"

"Sing-er…" Miku murmured. "I want to be a singer too…"

"If you can sing everything like you sang my song you definitely can be!" Rin replied leaning across the table.

"Your song? Did you write that?" Miku asked curiously.

Rin's cheeks flushed slightly as she looked away. "Yeah… well, it's not perfect but yeah… I wrote it. I have a bunch of songs."

"Could I read them?" Miku asked eagerly.

"Yeah, sure. Come on!" Rin stuffed her mouth before hopping up, snatching Miku's wrist, and dragging her out of the kitchen.

She guided her back upstairs but instead of stopping at Kaito's door they past it, going to the very last. "My brother Len is probably still asleep," Rin whispered. "So we have to be quiet." With that the little blond slipped into the room.

Miku peeked in to find that the small room was painted yellow, each side holding a bed with black and yellow sheets along with a desk and dresser. The bed on the right side of the room held a large lump, rising and falling in smooth motions. Rin tiptoed over to the desk on the opposite side of the room and shuffled through some papers before taking a large stack and going back out into the hall with Miku.

"Got 'em!" She said grinning at the robot. "Come on, you can read them downstairs."

So back to the kitchen they went. While Rin ate her breakfast Miku ate up the words on the paper. "These are so pretty Rin… like stories…"

"Yeah, I guess they are." Rin replied, shrugging. "Some of them do go together, like Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil, Regret Message, I call it the Story Of Evil or whatever… Then there's The Seven Deadly Sins, The Clockwork Lullaby, you get the idea."

"So… If we sing them will we get money?" Miku asked looking up at the other girl.

"Nah, they aren't any good and we would need a manager or something…"

"But they are good! They are amazing Rin…" Miku insisted making Rin blush.

"Miku? Rin?" Kaito peered into the kitchen, slightly surprised to find his little sister and his greatest creation talking with papers strewn all over the table. "Uh, what are you guys doing?"

"Creator!" Miku sang, hopping up to embrace Kaito.

"Oh, heh, good morning Miku." He replied smiling down at the young robot. "So, you make your fantastic older brother some breakfast?" He teased Rin, guiding Miku back to her seat before sitting beside her.

"Why of course…" Rin replied grinning at her older brother before sliding a full plate to him. "So, I see you finally have done something great with your life…" She continued, jerking her chin in Miku's direction who was still clinging to Kaito's arm.

"Yeah, I see you and Miku have been bonding…" He said studying a nearby page. "I Can Take Off My Panties…?" He mumbled, brows furrowed.

"No! Don't read that!" Rin wailed, snatching the papers away, cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Miku giggled with delight, clapping her hands together. "_Kodomo atsuka… itsu made shiteru noo… Joushiki aru tsumoridashi… karada mo nakanaka no mon yo…_"

"MIKU!" Rin wailed.

"Wh-what?" Kaito yelped. "Rin!" He hissed, snapping his head in her direction. "What are you teaching her?"

"N-nothing! She just wants to sing! So I was showing her some of my songs…" Rin replied nervously, clutching her papers to her chest.

"She wants to sing?" Kaito repeated looking to Miku. "Do you like singing Miku?"

"Yes!" She chirped, smiling brightly at him. "I want to be a singer like Rin!"

"Yeah… she heard me singing while I cooked so… I guess she just likes it or something. She kept singing the same lyrics over and over again so I figured I might as well give her some more." Rin explained with a shrug.

"Miku, will you sing for me?" Kaito asked curiously.

"Just not the panties song!" Rin yelped making Miku giggle.

"_Sekai de ichi-ban Ohime-Sama, sou iu atsukai kokoro-eteeee, yo ne? Sono-ichi, itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto…_"

Kaito just sat there gawking at her in surprise while Rin grinned, feeling proud of herself. He knew his creation could do great things but he had never thought he had created a _singer_. But if he could get her and Rin famous… they would be rich. He could keep Miku, he could take care of his family, and he would no longer be harassed by that stupid Isamine… This was his way out.

He opened his mouth to tell Miku he would help with her little dream when the door banged open. "What the heck is up with all the noise!" Meiko screeched, making Miku clamp her mouth shut. Meiko looked like she was still half asleep, her hair was ruffled, her eyes threatening to slide closed, but Kaito was still afraid of her.

"Sorry Meiko, it wont happen again." Kaito assured her, standing to gently push her back out the door.

"Oh, sit down Bakaito…" She huffed, moving to get some coffee.

"Hey, Meiko, do you think you could take me and Miku to that recording studio downtown later?" Rin asked eagerly.

Meiko eyed her suspiciously. "Why…?"

"We would like to see if we could get hired." Rin said firmly, placing her hands on her hips.

Meiko stared at her for a minute. She was aware of her sister's desire to become a singer but the robot…? How had the robot been pulled into this? She was still wary of the robot, she wasn't sure if it was really a good idea keeping the thing, but it obviously made her brother proud and if her little sister was becoming… _friends _with it, then how bad could it be?

"Sure," she said after a moment, making Rin smile. "Why don't we go to the mall too?"

"Yes!" Rin sang. "Thank you Onee-Chan!" She added, giving Meiko a quick hug. "Come on Miku, let's get you dressed!" Rin cried before dragging her out of the kitchen.

It was silent for a moment. Meiko wasn't sure what to say. Should she tell Kaito of her worries or leave it be?

"I figure this way she will help out some… Without selling her…" Kaito said suddenly. "You know?"

"Right…" Meiko sighed. She had to admit, her little sister or that robot becoming a star would be good. But it seemed much easier if Kaito simply sold the thing to Isamine… "So, are you just going to abandon your science now?"

"No, I'm going to fix Haku…"

"And build me one of course…" Gakupo purred, sweeping into the room, followed by a sleepy looking Len, and placing a diagram before Kaito.

"Huh? Wait, you designed one?" Kaito looked up at Gakupo shocked.

"Her name will be Luka and she will be the most beautiful thing to walk this planet…" He said dramatically, placing a hand to his chest and looking up at the ceiling.

"Uh… right… So Luka, huh?" Kaito said looking over the diagram once more. "It'll take me a few days… And first I'm going to fix up Haku…"

"Teach me and I shall be happy to aid you!" Gakupo insisted, bowing slightly. "And so will Len."

"Wha-hey!" Len cried. "I don't want to help you nerds!"

"Oh, no need to be jealous Len! We'll make you one too!" Gakupo teased, smiling as if nothing was wrong.

"I don't need a robot for a girlfriend!" Len insisted, cheeks slightly flushed. "I'm perfectly capable of getting a _living_ one."

"That's very nice Len," Gakupo replied, not actually listening. "So, my dear Kaito, allow us to aid you in creating yet another _lovely_ woman…"

"Ok, stop talking like that, your freaking me out." Meiko huffed, rubbing her forehead warily. "I swear Gakupo, you really are a perv… Why can't you both be cute and normal like Len-Kun?" She moaned, ruffling the youngest boy's blond hair.

"Hey!" He protested, but was ignored.

"_Cute_ and _normal_?" Kaito scoffed.

"You believe _Len_ is cute and normal? Do I need to mention the Mangas he had under his bed, Kaito?"

"I think you do Gakupo…"

"Sh-shut up!" Len cried, face flushing. "Ok! I'm not cute and normal! Just shut up!"

Meiko blinked down at the blond boy then looked back to Kaito and Gakupo with a sigh. "I don't even want to know… I'll be taking the girls out in an hour or two, Gumi included, so… just don't blow yourselves up while I'm gone…"

The sad part was, she was serious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eh… the more interesting stuff is coming soon… Review and this will go faster o.O… hopefully.**

Chapter 3 –

"Ok, just plug that in there, and the red wire goes in the green socket." Kaito instructed, scanning over the notes in his hands just to make sure. Having Gakupo there was actually helping. Carrying Haku and getting her back in the egg had been much easier as well as the hard part, getting everything hooked up just how it was supposed to be. So far it had only taken a little over an hour, if he had been working alone it would have been three hours.

"This wire?" Gakupo asked, sticking a hand out from behind the egg so Kaito could easily see the bright red wire he was holding.

"Yeah, and then the large black one goes in the top." He replied.

"Ok!" Gakupo said cheerfully.

"Why did you make this one so weird?" Len grumbled peering up at the girl now held in the large glass egg. She was much taller than Miku it seemed, but still fit in the egg. She had long, wispy, white hair, seemed a bit paler, a bit older, than Miku and much curvier. Haku had a bit of weight to her unlike the tiny little green-haired girl. She looked albino to Len and it kind of freaked him out. She wore a leotard-like thing, similar to Miku's, only it was grey, had long sleeves and actual pants. She didn't look remotely normal with that white hair in Len's mind. She was still strangely beautiful though, just as Miku was although they looked nothing alike.

"It's one of dad's designs." Kaito replied stiffly.

That seemed to shut the boy up.

"There!" Gakupo declared, completely oblivious to the tension now hanging in the air, coming around from the back of the egg with a pleased smile on his face. His hands were dirty with oil and dust and the sleeves of his purple dress shirt had been rolled up, allowing him to work easier. "I believe we are ready to begin."

"Ok, I think it might take a minute for her to boot up after we turn her on…" Kaito explained, pressing the button.

They all looked to Haku expectantly… but, again, nothing happened.

"What the heck!" Len cried, throwing his hands in the air. "What's wrong with it?"

"I told you, it'll take a second!" Kaito snapped defensively, glaring at him out of the corner of his eye.

"It's been a second…" He huffed stubbornly, crossing his arms.

"Let us begin creating our lovely Luka then!" Gakupo cried, spinning around on his heel and trotting out of the enclosed area that held the egg. Len and Kaito glanced at each other warily. "So, Kaito, how did you do it?" Gakupo called eagerly.

"Here," Kaito came out, Len following close behind, and handed him a thick folder. "This is all of our parents work that was recovered from the lab, thankfully it's all that we need. We have to start out with a basic skeleton…"

"Ok Miku," Meiko sighed, opening her car door. "This is a car, I will use it to get us to the mall." She informed her, speaking like she would to a child.

Miku peered into the back seat of the car with curious blue eyes. "Ok." She said finally, looking up at Meiko for further instruction.

"Here, let me show you Miku." Rin declared, slipping past her to climb into the backseat. "Like this." She said smiling.

Miku climbed into the seat beside her and Gumi hopped up too. "This is going to be so much fun!" The green haired girl sang. Her and Rin had gotten together to clothe Miku in something a bit more appropriate than Kaito's favorite t-shirt. She now wore a skirt, a tank top, and some sandals. She didn't like it though, getting her into them had been a pain.

She had wanted to keep the t-shirt, and kept hugging herself so they couldn't take it off of her, whining "But I like Creator's clothes!". But with Meiko's help they had succeeded.

As Meiko drove she kept glancing in the rearview mirror only to find the robot giggling and talking with Gumi and Rin like a real human being. She had realized long before that she was learning from them, matching their hand movements, expressions, it kind of freaked her out. But she seemed to be the only one to notice. The other girls were acting as if… she was just another sister in their big, happy, slightly awkward, family. It was just strange.

She wasn't sure she wanted her brother making another. It was enough having one new… _being_ in their home to get used to. And she really was starting to wonder if he was turning into a pervert… er, a _bigger_ pervert.

The little girl was unnaturally beautiful… it was… simply shocking how perfect she was. And she was sweet too, maybe that was just how he had programmed her, sweet and innocent. The next girl, this Haku, was sure to be exactly the same, right? Sweet, innocent, and treating Kaito like some sort of god… But in a way was he not their god? He had given them life, so maybe father would be more like it, but the way the little robot looked at her brother was not the way a little girl looked at her father…

Meiko was becoming paranoid. Especially about that… But no one else seemed to notice. No one else seemed to understand that Miku's actions around Kaito… weren't… just friendly. The way she had hugged him and blushed when she had first woken, the way she clung to him, giggling and blushing at his every word, and then there was the T-shirt…

All together, Meiko was more than a little weirded out and nervous.

And taking the robot to the mall was starting to seem stupider and stupider by the second. How would she react to such a new environment?

A loud honk pulled Meiko's dark brown eyes from the mirror and back to the road. This was going to be a long day…

Again, having some extra hands and strength was proving to come in handy. At this rate Luka would be done in a little over a week, maybe even sooner if Len decided to stop whining and actually help and Gakupo would stop carrying on like an excited little girl… But they still were coming in handy. Gakupo had already come up with some new programming, not only would this Luka be able to speak Japanese but English too, she would also be able to cook… Maybe they would no longer rely on little Rin for their food… And if she could sing like Miku then they would have themselves a European star to go with their Japanese one.

Kaito went by Gakupo's design for the girl, she would be tall and slender with long coral pink hair. A beautiful being but no match for his Miku.

Kaito was hunched over his worktable, carefully piecing the metal parts together like a puzzle, while Gakupo was typing quickly on the computer, creating new programs in a matter of seconds, occasionally digging through the file holding all that was left of his parent's work, and Len, well, Len was sitting in a swirly chair sipping a coke while reading one of those Mangas he had stashed under his bed for safe keeping…

"Hey… Kaito?" Gakupo called hesitantly, peering at the paper in his hands with his brow furrowed.

"Yes my lovely assistant?" Kaito teased but did not look up from the skeleton he was creating.

"Our parent's old lab… the one on the other side of town that burned down…" Saying it was a bit more painful than he had thought it would be. It brought back many memories…

"What about it?" Kaito tried to sound carefree about the subject but, like Gakupo and Len, who was now eyeing Gakupo warily, it was a painful subject.

"How many levels were in it?"

"Like… stories? There were two I think. The main floor was where they built everything and the second floor was where they had their offices… I think… It's been a long time, I'm not sure any more." Kaito replied. "Why?"

"No reason…"

None of them noticed the red-eyed albino that slipped out from the curtained area of the room. Haku gulped, eyes darting around the room like a caged animal. She knew what she was, it… was just something she knew, like common sense, she wasn't sure how she knew it, she just did.

The blue-haired man was her creator, she was sure. So she carefully made her way over to him, hoping that her bare feet would make no noise on the cold floor of the room. She was too nervous to say anything…

"Hey!"

"Eep!" The poor girl practically jumped out of her skin when the purple-haired man sitting at the desk behind her Creator hopped up, pointing at her so the other two males would also look to her. She opened her mouth to speak, eyes darting from the grinning purple-haired man to the surprised blond boy to her proud looking Creator. Had she made him proud? She hoped so. "Cre-creator?" She managed to squeak out.

"Hello Haku," he replied stepping around the table he had been working at and slowly walking towards her. "How are you? Do you feel alright?"

"Oh, uh, ye-yes…" She murmured, clutching her hands to her chest nervously. "Who are they?" She demanded, pointing to the other two boys.

"She's different from the first…" Gakupo said thoughtfully.

"Of course she is, they have minds of their own Gakupo." Kaito snapped before looking back to Haku to give her a small smile. "Don't worry Haku, they helped create you. That's my friend Gakupo and my little brother Len."

Haku blinked at the other two men, relaxing slightly. "Ok…"

"It's alright Haku," Kaito soothed, finally close enough to rest his hand on her shoulder. She was almost as tall as him, only an inch or two shorter. Her bright red eyes flickered to his face. "This is your home, just relax."

She gulped, nodding slightly. "Yes Creator…"

"My name's Kaito, you don't have to call me creator." He said smiling at her.

"Oh… I see… Kai-to…"

"Oh! This is just brilliant! We're going to be rich!" Gakupo laughed. "Let me try something!" He snatched a paper from the desk and bounded over to them making Haku take a step back, afraid of the larger man. "Don't worry my dear!" Gakupo chuckled, handing her the paper. "Here, sing this."

Haku blinked, looking down at the paper in her hands. "Sing?"

"Yes, sing it."

"I…"

"You have special programming, if you tap into that it will allow you to understand." Kaito explained. "Do you think you could try and do that?"

"Uh…" Haku gulped, closing her eyes. But she did not simply see darkness behind her closed lids, her mind was suddenly filled with a bright white screen. In less than a second she had Wikipedia's definition of "Sing". Her red eyes snapped open. "The act of producing musical sounds with one's voice."

"Amazing!" Gakupo gushed.

"Very good Haku, now do you think you could try and do that?" Kaito added.

She bit her lip instinctually, looking down at the wrinkled pages in her hands. The writing was slightly messy but she had no problem reading it. "Daughter Of White…?"

"I thought it was fitting," Gakupo replied with a shrug, referring to the girl's cotton colored hair.

"Ok…" Haku took a deep breath. "'_Ikite ite gomennasai...' itsu no ma ni ka kuchiguse… Yowane bakari haite ita… tsumaranu dake no jinsei… Mura no hitotachi wa mina… kirei na midori no kami…_" Haku found her lips turning slightly upwards as the words flowed from her mouth making her Creator's eyes shine with pride, Gakupo laugh, clearly delighted, and Len just continue to stare at her.

"You can stop now Haku, you've done fantastically!" Kaito laughed.

"I… Like that very much." She informed him, still slightly smiling.

"Would you like to sing to get money?" Kaito asked eagerly.

"Money… yes, I would like to sing for any reason." Haku decided.

"Fantastic! I'll go call Meiko!" Gakupo declared, bounding off to do just that.

Len eyed Haku curiously. She was different than Miku both physically and mentally it seemed, if you could even say a robot has mental and physical attributes.

She was still very nervous, red eyes darting about as she shifted her weight foot to foot. "Hey," Kaito wrapped his arm around her shoulders, making her jump ever so slightly. "You shouldn't be so scared, this is your home, our home." She didn't say anything. "You wanna' know what always makes me feel better?"

She glanced at him nervously, feeling unsure about the physical contact. "W-what?"

"Ice cream."

"Uh…"

"I have a feeling you would need something a bit stronger though…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Meiko sighed heavily, closing the car door with a loud bang. Those girls were going to bleed her dry… How much had they spent in the store again? She didn't want to remember… all she knew was it was more than they should have. She, again, glanced at the rearview mirror. At least they were happy, laps full of bags while they giggle with each other, she was starting to grow a little less wary of Miku. She was actually very sweet, smart, eerily perfect… Ok, maybe Meiko was still a little afraid of her.

"You guys wanna' go home or to Hiyama Recording Studios?" Meiko asked although she was already sure of the answer.

"The studio of course!" Gumi cried.

"Yeah! We're gonna' be stars!" Rin insisted eagerly.

"Ok then…" Meiko sighed, starting the car.

Rin was grinning from ear to ear. "This is gonna' be great! Miku, what song are you going to sing?" She asked, sparkling blue eyes turning on the green-haired robot.

"Um…" Miku looked up, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "We should sing World Is Mine together!" She declared with a smile. "Can we?"

Rin's grin didn't falter, if anything it grew larger. "Of course! This is going to be fantastic!" She sang clapping her hands together gleefully.

They soon arrived at Hiyama Studios, a huge skyscraper with shiny windows that sparkled in the light. Miku gazed up at it with wide eyes. It was the most beautiful thing she had seen yet. Meiko guided the girls out of the car and into the extravagant building. The white floors shined as they made their way to the front desk, past the people in suits that were bustling in and out along with beautiful people that were obviously stars. Meiko was starting to regret bringing the girls in the clothes they were wearing and not wearing a suit herself, at least she had a pair of dress pants on and one of her nicer jackets.

"Stay here," Meiko ordered the girls when they were halfway to the front desk. "I'll be right back." She said, turning to head to the wide, curved desk where at least ten people were sitting, answering phones, typing away on their computers, and pointing people where they needed to go. She went up to stand before one of them, a small woman with short black hair and dark eyes.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked, smiling sweetly at Meiko.

"Yes, I am Meiko Kagamine, I work for Isamine Robotics and I have something that Kiyoteru Hiyama would find extremely interesting." She said quickly.

The girl blinked before nodding sharply and dialing her boss. She told him what was happening in a hushed voice then directed Meiko to go to his office. Meiko smiled, thanking the girl, before heading back to the three little girls watching her expectantly. "Well… it looks like someone got you all a meeting with Kiyoteru Hiyama…"

"Kya! Meiko-Chan you're amazing!" Rin cried, throwing her arms around her older sister as Gumi squealed in delight and Miku clasped her hands to her chest.

"Well, ya' know…" Meiko replied smugly. "Now come on, we better not be late." She said guiding them to the crowded elevator.

The building was huge, at least seventy stories high if not more. It took a few minutes to reach the large door that would open to Hiyama's office. "Ok, just let me do the talking unless he directly speaks to you."

"Jeez Meiko, calm down." Rin replied crossing her arms.

"Hush," Meiko replied knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Called a male from inside.

Kiyoteru Hiyama was intrigued to find out why a representative of Isamine Robotics, the biggest technological company in the world, was coming to him, the biggest record company in Japan. Sure they had worked together before on minor things, but never had a rep. came to him without notice. He watched the small group come in with his brows raised. He recognized Meiko Kagamine from one of the many meetings he had been to where her and her boss Isamine had attended, and of course he had known of her famous father, but the three young girls that followed were new to him.

"Hiyama-San," Meiko bowed slightly as did the girls. "I apologize, I should have scheduled a proper appointment."

"It is fine, but I am afraid I have little time…" He replied.

"I understand, it will only take a moment." Meiko replied giving Miku and Rin pointed looks.

Rin looked to Miku who nodded, with that, they began. The look on Hiyama's face was priceless, Gumi had to cover her mouth to keep from giggling. Meiko watched his reaction warily, hoping that his shock was a good sign, not a bad one. Then her phone in her pocket vibrated. She bit back a curse, stepping out of the office to check the i.d. Gakupo, of course…

She growled under her breath, then it hit her… he could be calling to tell her that something had gone horribly wrong and her brother had been blown to pieces… "Gakupo?" She hissed into the phone. "Is everything alright?"

"Huh? Of course everything's fine!" He replied cheerfully making Meiko breath a sigh of relief.

"Well, why are you calling? I'm right in the middle of the meeting with Hiyama." She snapped, keeping her voice low.

"Another success Meiko!" He sang. "Haku is wonderful! She can sing too!"

"Oh," Meiko sighed. "Well… good. I hope to be home soon, just… keep an eye on your little robo-friend."

"Not a problem Meiko! She's currently upstairs drinking with Kaito!"

"Wiat, what?" She hissed, shock returning to her face.

"Well… maybe I should say she's draining your never ending supply while Kaito eats ice cream." Gakupo said thoughtfully.

"Gakupo! Your letting a ROBOT drink?" She hissed.

"Oh, sorry doll, gotta' go!"

Meiko groaned, stuffing the phone back into her pocket before re-entering the room to find Hiyama gushing over the girls.

"That was fantastic!" He cried. "You both are going to be stars! I promise you that! You'll go on tour, get rich, have fans all across the world!"

Miku and Rin were, of course, grinning ear to ear although Miku was a little confused she still knew that this was a good thing.

Hiyama glanced at Meiko and sobered. "Miss Kagamine, may I speak to you alone for a moment?"

"Girls, go out in the hall and wait." Meiko ordered and they quickly did as they were told. "Is there a problem Hiyama?"

"No, both girls are amazing, they will easily become stars. They're cute, have talent, and their songs seem to be pretty original, at least if they are all like that. But… Rin is your little sister, correct? That is what she told me…"

"Yes, Rin is my little sister." Meiko replied, nodding slightly.

"Who is Miku to you? Her voice is unnaturally perfect… You work for Isamine, has he created some sort of device to perfect the girl's voice?" Hiyama asked slowly.

"Actually sir, this has nothing to do with my job." She informed him, watching his brows furrow slightly. "I am not here representing Isamine but my brother, Kaito, he is also a scientist… He created Miku."

It was silent for a moment. She was afraid that this wasn't good…

"Created?" Hiyama murmured. "You mean…"

"Miku is the first robot to be able to function like a normal human being, she has a mind of her own." Meiko continued. "She has feelings and thoughts and she wants to sing. There is another, her name is Haku, I could bring her by if you are interested to see her too."

Hiyama nodded slowly. "Yes, I would like to meet her." He replied carefully. "So, Rin and Gumi are human girls, correct?"

"Yes, Rin is my sister and Gumi is a family friend. Currently the only two robots my brother has created is Miku and Haku but I believe he may create more…" She explained, mind going to the robot Gakupo had designed, Luka, and then to Isamine... "I would prefer if this information was kept between us for the time being." She added.

"Of course, such a great thing should be revealed at the proper time." He replied. He hadn't known her father well but he respected the man and figured the girl's wishes should be respected as well. "Now, shall we make the girls official stars?" He asked, smiling at Meiko as he pulled some documents from his desk.

"Paperwork, what a joy…" Meiko grumbled making Hiyama chuckled in response.

"My dear Haku, you certainly are a lovely woman…" Gakupo purred to the intoxicated woman leaning towards her, smirk on his face and eyes sparkling dangerously.

Haku only threw her head back and laughed before downing the rest of her alcohol. Sober she was nervous and shy, drunk she was giggly and carefree. Kaito found it amusing, he would have with any human but somehow her being a robot made it even more so, but Gakupo's constant flirting… eh… not so much. "Your pretty cute tooo-ooh…" She giggled, head lolling to the side.

"Yeah… who knew alcohol can affect robots too…" Kaito sighed, plucking the empty bottle from her hands before she dropped it.

"My dear girl, would you like to join me in my-"

"Gakupo, stop hitting on her." Kaito growled, finally snapping, but Haku only giggled, hopping up, unstably, to seat herself in Gakupo's lap, snuggling against him.

"Aw! But you have the little green one…" Gakupo pouted playfully, wrapping his strong arms around the curvy girl. "And my lovely Luka hasn't been created yet…"

"Once you have your _lovely_ Luka, you may do with her as you please…" Kaito sighed. "Wait, maybe that's not such a good idea…" He mumbled, rethinking his response.

"Boys! We're home!" Called a familiar voice from the door.

"Huh? Gaku-Kun, who's that?" Haku mumbled, rubbing at her eyes sleepily as she peered up at him.

"Haku, darling, that is your new drinking buddy…" Gakupo informed her, tapping her nose so she giggled like a little girl and her cheeks flushed even darker than they already were. "Meiko! Come in! You simply_ must _meet our new friend!"

Kaito sighed, stabbing his spoon back into his vanilla ice cream, knowing that Meiko was sure to be angry. But he was also eager to hear if they were successful on their journey to the recording studio. He wanted his little Miku to be happy, she was like a child to him in a way, he had created her… she was his special girl. Haku was also special to him of course but there was something about that Miku… she was special. She would always be number one in his heart but he would not ignore Haku.

Meiko cautiously entered the kitchen, the other girls peering around her, eager to see Haku. "Uh… so this is Haku?" She asked, eyeing the girl snuggled against Gakupo, struggling not to fall asleep.

"Creator!" Miku chirped, slipping around Meiko to launch herself at Kaito.

"Woah!" He laughed, catching the girl and pulling her fully into his lap. "Hello Miku…" He said, giving the girl a gentle kiss on the forehead just like he did Rin when she was small.

Meiko saw it.

She didn't know what to think anymore.

"I'm sorry, Haku's just, ah, had a bit too much to drink." Gakupo exclaimed, smiling brightly at Meiko, who's eye twitched.


	5. Chapter 5

**Eh… I'm not sure if I'll be able to update for a while after this so… here's the next chapter… A bit of fluff between some different characters, there will be a loooot more once we really get into the plot.**

**Which we are. **

**Some new characters will be coming… hmm… Miki? Yuuma? Yeah, Luka too… Actually Luka's probably gonna' come before both of those others. Then Piko maybe? :3 Piko… KAWAII!**

**Pardon my fangirl moment.**

**Just out of curiosity, would you all be super opposed to possible yuri or yoai? Not saying that there's definitely going to be any, but the only couple that's actually determined is Kaito X Miku so… yeah. R&R! ly :3**

Chapter 5:

The weekend went too fast. Meiko hates her job, thus she hates Mondays, but who doesn't? Sunday had been far from perfect though… When Haku had woken from her slumber to find herself snuggled up to Gakupo, the creepy purple-haired man who was mumbling in his sleep, on the couch… well, Meiko soon learned the robot's voices were good for more than just singing. So Sunday had started out badly, screeching awakening you? Not fun at all.

But other than that Meiko liked Haku alright, she was sweet but just so nervous… She, like Miku, tended to hang around Kaito at first, only trusting her creator. Which was understandable, she was dealing with many new things and all. But she had soon taken a liking to Meiko, which surprised the woman to no end. She still wasn't sure why, maybe it was because Gakupo had declared them "Drinking Buddies".

The rest of the day had been… interesting… Miku had remained latched to Kaito, which was still disturbing to Meiko although it was kind of cute, the cute little girl, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling with delight as she snuggled up to her finally happy brother. At least he was happy… Anyway, Haku tended to follow Meiko around like a lost puppy, which automatically meant Gakupo following them around, much to both of their distaste, Rin and Gumi hung out, and Len, of course, stayed in his room reading Manga…

Meiko sighed at the thought as she started the copy machine. It was in a small room, a closet almost, just outside the room full of cubicles that served as Meiko's living hell. She sighed again, propping her chin on her hand and leaning against the printer. The whirr of the copier kept her from hearing the tall man slip into the room, closing the door behind him without making a sound before turning to look at his little worker.

His lips quirked into a smirk as his dark blue eyes trailed over the curvy figure before him, clad in a red suit. He jerked his head causing the strands of silvery blue hair to leave his eyes before he took a wide step forward, moving like a cat, and pressing himself against her back, earning a gasp and causing her body to stiffen. His smirk only grew as he leaned over her, hands with black nails and silver rings coming to rest on either side of her elbow that had been serving as a headrest. "Meiko, my pet, are you keeping things from me?" He purred into her ear, choppy hair brushing against the girl's skin.

He had heard of course, of something that was created by that stupid brother of hers. He was aware that his Meiko had visited that Hiyama with three little girls, he had assumed one of them must be Rin and perhaps that little sister of Gakupo's, Gumi was it? But a third… That had gotten him curious.

Meiko ground her teeth, stomach twisting with disgust. "I'm not your _pet_." She spat turning to shove him away. He didn't go far and that smirk on his face only grew larger. He was wearing his usual clothes, he didn't have any meetings so he wasn't dressed up, he had on his tight black pants and his little studded belt along with his baggy t-shirt and dog collar. You would never think he owns one of the most powerful companies in the world. "Leave me alone and let me do my job _Isamine_." She spat out his name like it left a bad taste in her mouth, which it did.

"Meiko, Meiko, Meiko…" He sighed, taking a step forward and cocking his head to the side innocently. "Pet, a little bird told me that your annoying brother has finally done something, ah, how should I say this... Not completely pathetic?"

Meiko ground her teeth to keep herself under control. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

He took a step forward so, yet again, she was cornered. "Mei-Chan," he purred, taking her chin in his hand. "You're a _horrible_ liar…" He informed her with a chuckle. "And I promise you… I will have whatever it is soon enough…"

That was it.

Meiko snapped.

There was a loud crack as her hand made contact with his cheek, he staggered back, a half surprised, half amused, look on his face as he reached up to gently prod at his now red skin. "You're a sick pervert!" Meiko hissed, brown eyes narrowed. "You will _never_ get what he's created…" She growled pushing past him but she paused at the door. "Oh, and if you haven't realized by now, I quit."

By the time Meiko reached her home she was shaking with sobs, her cheeks damp, her breaths shaky. She needed some sake. She hadn't cried like this in a very long time, not even when she was drunk would she break down like this.

She was just so stressed… and now she had no steady stream of income for her family… she had finally broken down. How would they face the most powerful company in the world? Kaito should have just sold that stupid robot to Isamine when they had the chance… now he was going to put them through hell and back, she was sure. He did so to her every day… She knew this was nothing but trouble…

But how was she supposed to crush her brother like that? He had just succeeded after working for what felt like forever on this project. She could kind of understand, it was a part of dad and he would have wanted to see it finished. Their father had loved his work, abandoning it did feel a bit… wrong.

As soon as she got in the house she kicked off her shoes, dropped her suitcase, threw off her jacket, and slammed the door closed like she would any other day. The only difference was it was only three o'clock, not eleven, and she was whimpering not announcing her return. She hurried down the hall to find Kaito, not even thinking of the other members of the household until she burst into the kitchen.

Gakupo looked up from his hot tea expecting to see Gumi, maybe even Rin, but instead he found Meiko, eyes spilling over with tears, messy hair even more chaotic than usual, an unusual look of pure defeat on her face. His blue eyes softened. "Meiko, darling…" He said worriedly as he rose from his seat. "What's wrong? Come here, tell me what's wrong." He cooed, coming around the table, arms open, offering a welcome embrace.

Meiko began to shake with sobs. "N-no…" She tried to push him away but he easily pulled her into a hug.

"What has Isamine done to you love?" Gakupo asked soothingly as he stroked her head. He really did care for the oldest Kagamine, she was one of the only people who could truly understand what he was going through. They both had to grow up a bit too fast in order to keep their family from falling apart. He knew he was probably not the one she was originally looking for to get comfort, she was probably heading towards Kaito, but he didn't care. "It's alright, you can tell me…" He murmured in her ear.

Everyone in the house had heard of Isamine and Meiko's hatred for him, she enjoyed ranting about it, sober and drunk. The man had been a colleague of Kaito's while in school and had risen to the ranks he currently held due to the death of his father, him and Kaito had always had a bit of an unhealthy rivalry, and he had always possessed a crush on the oldest Kagamine sister. In ways they could be considered extremely similar, both physically and mentally, but Kaito didn't want to hear it.

"I-I quit…" Meiko mumbled.

Gakupo took a deep breath, taking in her scent of cinnamon, giving her a gentle squeeze. "I see… and… Isamine must have done something to make you quit… right?"

"…He knows about Kaito…" She murmured, arms hanging limply by her sides as she pressed her face against the now wet shirt Gakupo was wearing.

"He does?" Gakupo choked out.

"He does…"

"Fantastic…" Gakupo sighed. "You should just relax Meiko, I'll go tell Kaito of this…"

"No," she said pulling back and wiping roughly at her eyes. "It's fine. I'll tell him." With that she turned, going down into the basement and leaving a worrying Gakupo behind.

Kaito was working away at Luka, she was now beginning to actually look moderately human. Well, like the shell of a human. Miku sat at the computer, headphones on as she hummed along to the song she was listening to. "Kaito?" He looked up confused. There stood Meiko.

"Meiko, what are you doing here?" He cried. "What… happened? Have you been crying?"

"Kaito, Isamine heard you invented something."

Kaito only stared at her for a moment. "Did he hurt you?" He snarled, gripping the metal tools in his hands. "If he did, I swear-"

"Kaito, I'm fine. But he knows you invented something and is determined to get it… and… I kind of quit." She looked away feeling ashamed for breaking down so easily.

"Good." Kaito's response slightly startled her. "I'm glad you don't have to deal with him any more. Besides, Miku, Rin, and Haku will soon be providing more than enough for our family." He smiled up at his sister sweetly. "You deserve a break."

Meiko snorted. "You think?"

Kaito laughed at his sister. "Yeah, I do."

Meiko sighed heavily, gazing at her brother warily. "Well… I should go call Hiyama-"

"Nope, already done. Tuesday afternoon you'll take the girls over to record their first songs." Kaito replied, grinning smugly.

"Then we need to decide what songs_ to _record." She insisted, slightly surprised that her brother had already set up a recording date like a responsible person. It was shocking to say the least, "Kaito" and "Responsible" in the same sentence, it might as well be the apocalypse.

Kaito's grin only widened. "Already done."

"Your serious?"

"Yep, Haku will be singing a song called Love Is War, Rin chose some song called Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder, and Miku chose a song called Deep Sea Girl. Not sure what any of those are about but I guess as long as underwear isn't involved…" Kaito mumbled thoughtfully, brow furrowed as he recalled the song Rin had written about her panties...

"Uh…"

"So everything's good!" He said cheerfully, smiling at her. "Soon enough we'll be living in a huge house, maids will be picking up after us, and we will have so much ice cream…"

"Nice…" Meiko grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, and sake too!" Kaito added laughing nervously.

Meiko rolled her eyes again but this time had a slight smile on her face. "Thanks Kaito…"

"Always here to help Onee-Chan!" He called happily.

"Would you stop calling me that!" She huffed.

Rin was more than excited to have her dreams being fulfilled. Hiyama had told them all that by the end of the week their music would be released, they had taken pictures for adds, people were working away on designing the cover for their new CD, and best of all they were letting her use her own, original, music. It was all her that was going to be famous… well, along with Haku and Miku. But it was mostly her.

"_Migikata ni murasaki chōcho… kisu wo shita kono… heya no sumi de… setsunai to iu kanjō wo shiru… hibiku piano fukyō waon…_" She was in her own little world, allowing herself to belt out the song. She was so happy! Finally things were going her way, all thanks to Miku's 'birth'.

Now she was going to be a star! Then Len wouldn't be the most popular person in school, it would be her, then they wouldn't live in a house too small for all of them, they would live in a mansion, and then it wouldn't just be Kaito her father would be proud of…

Only when the song was over did Rin open her eyes. Through the glass she could see Hiyama, his workers, and her two friends all smiling at her. "That was great Rin!" Hiyama declared, voice coming over a speaker that was positioned in the corner, hanging from the ceiling. Rin's grin only grew wider. "Can you do it just one more time?"

Rin eagerly agreed making Miku giggle. She was happy to see all of her new family so happy, Meiko was starting to get a little less cold to her, Haku was shy but still seemed to like Miku, Gakupo always was nice to her and would call her "Sweetheart" and tap her nose, Gumi was always helping her with the things she didn't understand and was all around a sweet person, Len still didn't seem to like her but she would find a way to become friends with him eventually, then there was Rin and Kaito. Miku didn't quite understand all the feelings she had for the others yet but from what she did understand Rin was like a sister to her, at least that's what she thought her feelings for the girl meant. And Kaito was… She wasn't sure what all the strange feelings she got around Kaito meant… Her stomach got all… fluttery, it made her wonder if she was short-circuiting. But she felt like she shouldn't tell him. And her face always felt too warm, she couldn't get that stupid grin off her face, it was getting confusing.

But one thing she was sure of was that she loved singing.

Music was amazing to her, pure magic. It made her feel like she could fly, completely weightless, she loved the way her voice would just pour out of her, it made her feel amazing.

"Ok Miku, it's your turn." Hiyama said kindly, looking at the little robot and smiling.

"Ok!" She replied cheerfully.


End file.
